


Doughnut Buddies

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Stuffing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: This is an overdue request that technically isn't finished at time of posting, but I am making it a multi-chapter story instead. This is because I wanted to get something out soon and because it's just easier to write shorter stories on my phone so this was the best compromise that I could come up with.Amethyst and Spinel bond over a box of doughnuts and become good friends who discuss life over a good meal. Of course this has some affects on more than their happiness.
Relationships: Amethyst & Spinel (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/Spinel/White Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Doughnut Buddies

Spinel couldn't help but cry. Only two weeks into living with the Diamonds and she already messed up. Pink always loved water bubbles, but apparently Yellow didn't have a similar sense of humor. To avoid the pain of getting kicked out, the pink gem had warped back to Earth and planned to bawl her eyes out before finding a hole to live out the rest of eternity. 

That plan was interrupted by the ring of a small purple gem warping in, a pink box in hand. Amethyst looked surprised to see her and Spinel didn't know what to do. Before she could think of something, the quartz ran up to her with a bright smile.

"There ya are dude! Are you okay? The Diamonds have been looking for ya. Yellow was in tears she was worried so bad." Spinel, thanks to many years dealing with Pink, was able to understand the frantic speech. The words. Not the meaning.

"They aren't mad? They actually care?" She almost flinched when a purple hand came to rest on her upper arm, but she could tell Amethyst meant no harm. "'Course they care. Heck, your one of Blue's fave subjects when she calls. Right up there with White and Yellow and she's sleeping with them." 

The innuendo flew right over Spinel's head since she was well aware that the Diamonds shared a bed. Still, she wasn't ready to accept that they really missed her. One diamond didn't want her, why would three?

Amethyst, noting Spinel's doubt, gently guided her to the edge of the galaxy warp to sit down. "Look you're gonna to need to see them eventually. So until your ready, why don't we do something fun?" Opening the box, she pulled out a soft pink thing that she handed to Spinel before grabbing another for herself. 

"This is a doughnut. They come in a lot of different colors and flavors and are really good. You take them and do this." With that she demonstrated eating. Spinel, hesitantly followed suite, eyes widening when the flavors graced her tougne.

"This! This is amazing!" With that she quickly devoured and reached for another only for Amethyst to stop her. "Chill dude. Eating is supposed to be fun so take your time. Besides, we gotta head back when the box is empty and you need some friend time."

And so they talked, Spinel trying her best to pace herself while Amethyst regaled her with tales of crazy breakfasts, fry bits and hot dog eating contests. It was starting her fifth doughnut that something needed to be said. "Why do your stories involve food and fire?" 

The purple gem stopped in her tracks with realization before bursting into laughter. "Fire salt is great! I can bring some next time we hang out." The pink gem raised a brow. "You want to hang out with me?" 

The side hug caught Spinel by surprise, as did Amethyst's answer. " 'Course! We're friends aren't we?" Friends? She had a friend. The hug returned in full, they continued to talk as the box finally emptied.

True to her word, the Diamonds were worried when Amethyst brought Spinel back. It would have been overwhelming if the pink gem wasn't distracted by her full stomach and her friend's support. Before parting, they agreed to meet up every two weeks to catch up and have a snack.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Spinel let Amethyst lead her to a place titled "Aqua Mexico". The quartz had said something about the place reopening after a bunch of things got fixed. Once inside Amethyst spoke to a young woman in a language that Spinel did not understand and apparently the woman didn't either, which seemed to annoy the purple gem.

"Ugh. 12 Tacos, 2 orders of nachos and 4 flans. Do you still do margaritas? Nevermind. Spiny's probably not ready for that. Just two large orange sodas." After the woman walked away Amethyst turned to Spinel. "Apparently the new management felt that knowing Spanish isn't necessary for a Mexican restaurant. I just hope that they still use chopped beef and not that fast food stuff. That can be a bit rough on a first timer."

Spinel chuckled. "Really? What's that mean? Does it hurt?" Amethyst let out a laugh. "Nah. It just makes your stomach queasy and not everyone can handle it. Took Peridot and Lapis to a Taco Gong and the water witch almost slugged me because Peri wouldn't stop whining."

The pink gem nodded when the woman returned with the drinks and two plates of hard and liquid bits of yellow. "Well it looks like the chips are still authentic. Let's give them a try." Trusting Amethyst, Spinel took a cheese coated chip and gave it a bite before shoving the whole chip in her mouth once the taste took over. 

Amethyst laughed at the enthusiasm of her friend before eating more herself. The two happily ate, breaking to drink some of their sodas as they waited for the tacos to be delivered. With a bit of annoyance Spinel finished before that, but Amethyst took advantage of the small break.

"So Spiny...how's living with the Diamonds going? Anything bothering you?" Spinel felt herself blush at a recent memory. "F-fine. Blue is a bit...strong. She's always checking in on me and the others. Yellow and I actually hid in a room for a few hours because she wanted to show some videos her pearl sent her." The quartz noticed the blush, but didn't press on it and instead focused on the videos. "Must've been the teacup pigs Bloop found. She's been drawing them more than the canary. Apparently making her jealous."

The two laughed as their tacos finally arrived. Spinel assumed that they were made right since Amethyst didn't complain. Again they ate in pleasant silence with Spinel starting to rub her full stomach after her fourth. Was...it bigger than the last time she ate?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-

Spinel approached Fish Stew Pizza with a bit of hesitancy. It's been a couple months since she started hanging out with Amethyst, but that wasn't enough for her fuller form. A chubby, borderline pot belly jiggled as she trudged along on her thicker thighs. Entering the pizzeria, it didn't take long to notice Amethyst.

It pleased the pink gem to see that she wasn't the only one affected by these meals as the quartz struggled to pull her shirt down to cover her purple gut. "Hey Ame!" Amethyst looked up and stopped fidgeting with her shirt. "Hey Spiney! Looking good!" She emphasised this by poking Spinel's stomach. "Same to you. Surprised you're even trying to cover up."

The quartz blushed at this. "Pearl's been nagging about it. Apparently she doesn't think this is for public eyes. Don't know why. She practically begged me to help with her baking class. What about you?" Spinel sat down and patted her belly. "White's been taking the online version of that class and the rest of us got stuck as taste testers. Yellow had to toss her coat because of all the cake." 

Amethyst snickered at the mental image of Yellow Diamond in a tight shirt, face covered in cake crumbs. Spinel wasn't, her face burning instead. The quartz decided to press a little on this. "Is that such a bad thing? Keeps you mobile, right?" "Yeah. I guess. It's just weird to see the Diamonds so stuffed and bloated all the time. It's making things odd when Blue hugs me."

The purple gem gave a small knowing smile, but was interrupted by their pizzas arriving, silently cursing herself for ordering before Spinel showed up. Oh well, there should be time after they finish.


End file.
